


little star

by Red (S_Hylor)



Series: sing you a lullaby [3]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Baby Name Reveal, Baby cuddles, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Post Mpreg, baby Stark - Freeform, premature baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Hylor/pseuds/Red
Summary: Tony knows nothing he does will ever be able to show his gratitude that Steve gave him the chance to meet their son. To hold him. To count his tiny fingers and tiny toes.





	little star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/gifts).



> Breaking the tone a little with this. Never actually intended to write anything from Tony's POV for this series, but then this little drabble just happened. And it felt right. It felt like it belonged in this series, so it is getting a place. Runs concurrently with the last few chapters of _nothing shines upon_.
> 
> Thank you to [KittKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittKat) for the beta work. 
> 
> And finally: 
> 
> Happy Birthday to Sap, without who this series would never have happened.

Tiny fingers. Tiny hands. Tiny feet. Tiny toes. 

Tiny bones. 

The baby is built up of parts, all of them impossibly tiny. 

_ Too tiny. _ Is what his brain tells him, though the nurses and doctors all assure him that his son is fine, is healthy, even arriving early. It wasn’t too early. 

_ He’s fine. _ He tries to repeat those words over and over, as though he might believe them through sheer force of will. 

He can feel his son’s tiny weight resting against his chest, the softness of his skin against his own. The nurses had said that skin on skin contact was good for him. It is good for them both, he thinks, carefully holding his son to his chest, feeling every little snuffling breath he takes. 

Before settling down with him, he'd fed and changed his son gaining confidence every time. 

“He isn’t as breakable as you think.” One of the nurses, Sally, had told him, as she’d watched Tony carefully lifting his bottom to wipe him clean and slide in a fresh diaper.

He isn’t entirely sure he believes her. His baby is made up of so many tiny parts, all of them look delicate and breakable. 

A complete contrast to his father. His other father. Steve. So strong and independent, made up of hard edges and impossible to breach walls. 

Thinking of Steve makes his heart ache in a different way. He’d loved Steve even before he’d known about the baby. It had been impossible not to fall for him even more when Steve had been in his house, sharing his space, occasionally needing Tony, as loathe as he was to admit it. 

He’d watched Steve being pregnant and hating it. He’d watched Steve being cut open and feeling every moment of the doctors extracting the baby from within him. 

He’d watched that. Caused that. And no matter what he did, or does, Tony knows he’s never going to be able to make that up to Steve. 

He can’t blame Steve if he never forgives him. He doesn’t even care if Steve hates him forever because of it. He just hopes that Steve won’t hate their son forever. 

Even as he sits there, in the nursery, his son resting against his chest, Tony can’t help but feel guilty for leaving Steve alone. Alone and injured in a hospital room that he hates, stuck there for reasons he despises. 

It’s hard to know where he should be. Whether he should be with Steve or his son. At least his son is too young to despise him yet. Doesn’t know enough to resent him, to push him away. Though that day may come. Later. Not now, not while he is still made up of so many parts, all of them impossibly tiny. 

It makes his heart ache, just seeing how impossibly tiny the baby is, and knowing that he is his son. Knowing that he loves him, unconditionally. Has loved him since the moment he learned of his existence. 

Though it made him feel guilty that he wanted something so much, even as he watched Steve suffering. 

Even if Steve hates him forever, he knows that he’ll love Steve forever, and nothing he does will ever be able to show his gratitude that Steve gave him the chance to meet their son. To hold him. To count his tiny fingers and tiny toes. 

“It is going to be okay,” he whispers, watching the way the baby scrunches his face as he sleeps. “I’ve got you, baby boy. You are my son. Francesco Giovanni Stark. You will be the best Stark yet, my little Frankie. How could you not be when your other father is the best man in the world?”  


End file.
